megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Higsby
Higsby, known as in Japan, is a recurring character from the MegaMan Battle Network series. He is found in every Battle Network game except for 6, although for the most part of the story his role is selling Battle Chips in his chip shop. His NetNavi is NumberMan.EXE. He first appears in the first game as a professor working for World Three to brainwash kids and take their rare Battle Chips. He locks the doors in the classrooms and ties Ms. Mari up. After being defeated by Lan, he opens a shop and promises to be good for now on. Games In MegaMan Battle Network he also used to work at Scilab with a colleague before he joined the WWW. In MegaMan Battle Network 2, he goes on a trip to Netopia where he helps Lan and MegaMan.EXE reconcile after their fight. Then he returns to Electopia and reopens his shop. In MegaMan Battle Network 3, he goes on vacation to Yumland and returns later to Electopia. Mayl promises to help him with chores but on the same day she got the BubbleWash. She convinces Lan to do it for her and he has to accomplish several tasks. In MegaMan Battle Network 5, he joins Team Colonel and allows them to use the back of his shop as a base. He will also do so in Team ProtoMan, although with a bit more reluctance. In MegaMan Battle Network 6, he doesn't appear because he is once again on a trip but he does send his congradulations to ACDC School for graduation. MegaMan NT Warrior Higsby shows up to teach the students of Lan's school about Virus busting but is mostly concerned about rare chips. He attempts to steal Yai's but Ms. Mari convinces him not to, reminding him of how he would feel if stolen from. After that he opens up a chip shop like in the games. In the anime, he is Maysa's rival for Ms. Mari's affections, and the two are seen fighting on many occasions. Later, he runs out of money for his Battle chip shop. Numberman thinks its because it is because he wont sell his rare chips. Gauss Magnus offers him a job at his company where he makes lots of money but it turns out the money was being stolen. After Lan and Chaud foil Gauss's plan, he goes back to his chip shop. In Axess, he becomes a role model for Shuko Kido because of his upbeat attitude despite his misfortunes. She and SpoutMan enter a promotional tournament for the rice cooker and wins. Then SpoutMan goes out of control and Shuko falls into despair. However Higsby cheers her up and they stop SpoutMan. Shuko admires his attitude and decided to work for his Chip Shop ever since. Throughout the series, he is rightfully described as a chip otaku (obsessed collector) by many characters. Trivia *Although Higsby knows how dangerous Dark Chips are and even freaks out at seeing one, in BN5 the player can obtain a Dark Chip from the Number Lotto. *Higsby, unlike his Battle Network and Star Force successors, has more than two ways (normal vendor and order list) of selling Battle Chips. You might be able to buy some rare chips you can't ordinarily get from his shop or other places if you look through Higsby's display shelves. Additionally, his "bargain bin" may also contain some chips you can buy. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans